Just Another Day
by LIA777
Summary: The words to describe the feelings between the two master benders are easy to name. Animosity. Loathing. Hate. One attempts to gain the forgiveness of the other. That forgiveness is denied of him, and instead the other continues to focus on her own pain, and reflects it all on the most convenient scapegoat available. It was just another day.


**Disclaimer: I do not Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

Zuko had always had a horrible temper. He knew that, and for a long time he had relied on that anger to protect him as a shield from the outside world. If he was angry, then he couldn't feel hurt or pain from the words or actions of others. But also because of this anger, he would wind up hurting the people around him. Ever since joining the Avatar, and a short time before then, he had attempted to refrain from letting his anger rule his actions. How could he help a cause that brought along peace if he himself sent destruction wherever he went? That was why when he joined the Avatar, he had gone prepared for the insults and judgments heading his way from those in the group. He had been hunting them around the world for so long and betrayed them already. It would only be foolish to not expect anything less. So far he had managed to keep his temper in check, and refrain from lashing out at anyone unintentionally. He really was trying his best, which was why when Katara said those dreaded words after constant batter day after day, despite his obvious efforts to change – he finally snapped.

It had started like any other day at the Eastern Air Temple. Zuko would wake at dawn – firebenders rise with the sun and all that – and go wake up Aang to start off fire bending training with meditation. As the training progressed everyone else would begin to rise, and by the first half of training it was already time for breakfast. From these his morning lashing would begin.

Now at least most of the group had seemed to accept him. Toph was the first to do so, since she had not been there when he chased them halfway around the world, and trusted him because she could tell when he was lying. It also helped that she had taken full advantage of her compensating rights and used them to have Zuko carry her around the Air Temple and wherever she so pleased like an ostrich horse at a child's birthday celebration. Aang was the next to accept him, for despite his past deeds, the twelve-year-old monk was always the peace making and forgiving Avatar that he was. Soon the rest followed. Now even The Duke would crawl up to him during those slightly cool nights instead of the fire – the small boy had mumbled once in his sleep that Zuko was like a large fire blanket!

Still, there was always one who didn't accept him, despite him being on his best behavior since staying at the Air Temple. The young waterbender was adamant in not accepting him into the group, and she made sure to broadcast those feelings, no matter if the very subject of those feelings were in the same space.

During all meals, Katara would not utter a single word as she passed out food to everyone – everyone besides Zuko, that is. If he wanted food, then he would serve it himself. There was of course always enough food for him, but just barely. And only after the first few days where she had barely made enough food for the rest of them, and Aang had offered some of his share.

Katara would ignore him all throughout the meals as though he weren't even there, despite the others' best attempts to get her to talk to him. She was as stubborn as a muleox; that was undeniable. She would not talk to him, and when others spoke to her about him she would turn and glare at him while she insulted him.

That was often met with uncomfortable silences, and often enough Zuko would retreat to his room, so at least the rest of them could eat comfortable without his presence.

This was not all. Katara had been in charge of all of the housework for the rest of them, since she had long ago adopted the role of the mother. But while she washed and mended the rest of their clothes, she simple refused to even touch Zuko's, so he was left to attempt to clean his clothes himself.

The old Zuko would never let himself be treated in such a manner, and would have snapped long ago. But this was the new and reformed Zuko, and as the new Zuko, he forced himself to keep his temper in check, and ignore the waterbender's treatment of him. _It's just like when I was travelling alone. _He would say to himself, and begin his daily mantra whenever he felt a nerve being pushed. _Keep your head. Keep your head. Keep your head._

Like mentioned before, the day had started just like any other, and the group was all eating breakfast around the campfire – courtesy of Zuko – when Aang began to tread the waters of his friend's suddenly wild temper.

"Hey Katara, so, what do you think of the fruit Zuko collected today for breakfast? I didn't even know that this kind of fruit existed!" The young airbender said with his typical enthusiasm, however it was slightly lacking, as one could tell that he was trying to bring his friend to her senses and stop the awkward silence that had so far reigned one too many meals.

The rest of the people around the fire glanced over at the young waterbender warily, knowing what was going to come next, but still hoping that today would be different.

"It's a bit sour for my tastes. But I guess it's all right for _enemy_ _food_." She replied, not missing a heartbeat as she continued to eat.

That was a lie, of course. The fruit that Zuko had collected was sweet, and even Sokka had fully enjoyed it, despite being something other than meat. Zuko bristled slightly however let none of his anger show on his face. _It's just food._ He said to himself. _Nothing to get upset over._

"Oh . . ." Said the saddened air bender. But a moment later he bounced back up to some level of cheeriness, attempting once more to start conversation with his eternal optimism. Honestly, the boy really was naïve at times . . .

"You know, Zuko really helped out a lot when hunting for food yesterday. I couldn't go with him for half of it because of the whole animal thing . . . but when he's out getting berries and fruits he's like nothing you've ever seen before! One minute he's standing next to you and the next he's already spotted a bush or a tree and is picking the food when you hadn't even noticed the bush in the first place! It really serves to have someone who knows the terrain around, huh?"

Now Katara was clutching her plate in a slightly tighter grip than necessary, however she was not about to admit that she was getting annoyed. She continued to eat calmly, however no one could ignore the venom in her voice as she replied, not even bothering to look at Zuko as she insulted him.

"I suppose that of course he would know the terrain around here. He is the _prince_ of this nation – or, well, was, before he became _banished_. After being sent out on that ship of his, he must have had a lot of time to learn things, like sneaking and killing. Perfect qualities for a killer. I wonder what the people would say if they knew their precious prince was here, right under their noses."

If this were a play, that would be a cue for a collective gasp. But this was no mere work of fiction. They were not actors, this was not a script, and everything said and felt was completely real.

There was a tense silence, as those around the fire glanced between Katara and Zuko, waiting to see what either of them would do.

Zuko, for his part, had stopped eating, and was not clutching his spoon and plate in a vice-grip, his knuckles an unnatural white. He knew that if he held the items in his hands any tighter, they were in danger of breaking. Or if he didn't keep his temper in check, threat of being set aflame.

Everyone waited for Zuko to snap. Honestly, he had every right to. What Katara had just said had crossed the line, not to mention every other jab she had made at him ever since he joined them. It was understandable, and they all expected it.

But Zuko did not snap.

He was enraged. He could feel the power he held in his palms, and the urge to let his anger engulf him in retaliation was very, very strong at that moment. It would be easy, he knew. Just to set the things in his hands on fire. To watch them burn in his anger. To retaliate with a biting comeback of his own. The words were at the tip of his tongue. He could say them. Nothing was stopping him. Two full years on a ship of sailors had taught him a very colorful array of words, hidden from sight because even he knew that they were not words to be said lightly, especially in front of women.

But he still remembered his promise to himself, to keep his temper in check, and took a deep breath through his nose and held it in an attempt to calm himself down. _Keep your head. Keep your head. Keep your head._

Vaguely, as though from a distance, he heard Sokka, of all people, speak up for him.

"Katara, that was too far." He admonished, a stern look on his features. This was one of the extremely rare times that the group had ever seen the warrior ever look stern.

Katara on the other hand ignored him and continued eating as though nothing had happened.

"Katara, look at me." Sokka continued, his voice stern and suddenly reminding the young waterbender of their father, once upon a time. When she still didn't look at him, Sokka gave up on that and simply gave the order instead. "Apologize to Zuko."

This seemed to shock the young waterbender beyond words, and she stared up at him in shock, her mouth open and forming a slight 'o.' Soon that shocked look turned into a glare, and she turned up her chin in defiance.

"No. I will not apologize to a _killer_."

Zuko was very, very close to snapping. Dropping his plate on the stone floor, the young firebender quickly stood, gritting his teeth as he spoke.

"I'm going to my room." From there he turned and stormed off with that destination in mind. But he didn't make it ten paces when he was called back by Katara's mocking tone.

"What? Is the big bad firebending prince scared? Gonna run off to your room now so the little waterbending girl won't hurt you? You won't even fight, you _coward_!"

This stopped Zuko in his tracks, and his clenched fists began to smoke in his rage.

"What did you just call me?" He growled, his back still to Katara and the rest of them.

"A coward! You – you're nothing but a spoiled coward!" With that Katara sent a quick water-whip and smacked him at the back of his head.

Oh, that did it.

Zuko whirled around, his golden eyes flashing with rage and both his hands enveloped in fire, glaring at the girl who insulted him, who was now standing, her own food discarded and forgotten.

"Don't fight! Please, Katara, sit down! Zuko, she didn't really mean that!" Aang said, pulling on Katara's hand as his eyes flickered between the two master benders in front of him, trying to stop the fight that was sure to ensue.

"Oh no, that's exactly what I meant Aang!" Katara said, not moving her spiteful gaze from Zuko even to address her friend.

"Katara, that is enough! Sit down now!" Sokka commanded, standing as well.

"No."

Surprisingly, it was Zuko who objected. Everyone who was not already looking at him whirled around and did so, looks of shock displayed on their faces. (Well in Toph's case she was only staring with her unseeing eyes, a blank expression on her face as she watched the scene unfold before her.)

"Come on Zuko, please, this is no time to fight. Why can't we just sit down and pretend this never happened?" Aang suggested, however even he knew that there was little hope in changing his friend's minds on the matter.

"No." Zuko repeated. "I am tired of all the shit I'm being put through. It's about time we settled this."

"Come on Katara, please – " However the young Avatar's pleas were halted when Katara replied to Zuko with a comment of her own.

"I couldn't agree more."

And that was when all of Hell broke loose.

Suddenly Zuko had shot a ball of fire at the waterbender before him, who deflected it with a water whip created from the water of the fountain a short distance off. From there Zuko lunged, pushing Katara back as the two retreated from the others in a whirlwind of fire and water. The others around the campfire had retreated, and now stood watching from a safe distance as the two master benders continued to fight.

Zuko continued to shoot balls of fire at Katara, making her retreat back until they had the whole training ground to themselves. Katara continued to turn the fire into steam with her water whip, before lunging through the steam at Zuko and shooting ice daggers at him. Zuko easily dodged the ice daggers, and instead kicked a slash of fire through the air directly at Katara. Rolling over to dodge the fierce attack, Katara proceeded to make an ice slide to help her gain speed in getting closer to the firebender before her, shooting a stream of water in his direction.

Zuko quickly dodged away and kicked to the ground before him, turning the ice slide into water once more. Katara stumbled and fell, however quickly righted herself and made an ice shield as Zuko launched himself at her, using his own fire version of the penta-pus.

The battle continued in this fashion, the two master benders continually fighting the other off, dodging and deflecting blows while continually trying to harm the other. Their attacks towards each other were only fuelled anger and loathing, and truly a sight to behold. To all present, it was not truly a full battle. It was more of a power-ridden, beautiful dance.

The bystanders could do no more than stare in awe at the pair. A whirlwind of thoughts were going through their minds.

Aang was staring on in pure fear, his grey eyes wide and his heart in his throat as he silently pleaded for his friends to stop their fighting. Every time Katara received a blow he would wince, his knuckles turning white as he suppressed the urge to go and help his friend, his ally, and the woman he loved.

Sokka was looking on with pure awe, as he watched his little sister face off a master bender all on her own. He too winced when she received a blow, however he was always distracted once more when the young waterbender returned the blow with one of her own, ignoring her own injuries as she did so. To be honest, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was that really his baby sister? The little girl who would throw snowballs at him in the South Pole, her large blue eyes lighting up with the rest of her round face. Was that the same baby sister that would throw a temper tantrum whenever she was denied something she truly ached for with all her heart? _No_, he realized with a start. This was not the same little girl back in the South Pole. She was becoming a woman, and a master waterbender at that! For a moment, as she fought with a determined expression on her face, her long chocolate hair whirling around her – Sokka saw his mom in place of Katara. But when he blinked the image was gone, and he was seeing his little sister once more. _Mom . . . look at what your little girl has become._

Haru, Teo, and The Duke were all thinking similar thoughts; when did they get so strong? Is that really Katara and Zuko out there fighting? Haru was worried about the woman he had grown a slight crush on since he first met the young waterbender, with both newfound respect and admiration in his eyes. He knew that if it were he going against her, he would not stand a chance. That was the moment that he decided to let her go, even if it was unconsciously. No matter how hard he trained, he would never be able to protect this woman before him. She deserved someone who could protect her, not the other way around. Teo was watching with pure awe as he watched the two fight. To him, it would be an experience he would never forget. And to small The Duke, he was watching with pure unadulterated fear. Fear for his friends, and he also winced whenever he saw either on them land blows on the other. Never would he admit it even to his grave, but as he watched the two people he had begun to see as his makeshift parents fight, he began to cry. Wet, hot tears rolled down his face, for despite being a freedom fighter and fighting in a War, he was still a small kid who lost his parents and is looking for a home. He had seen far too much fighting for his age. He too, was silently pleading for the two to stop. "Momma, Pappa . . ." he whispered, ducking his head under his large helmet.

Toph was the one that seemed the least affected by the fight, as she simply looked on with her unseeing eyes. Her expression was blank. Ever since Zuko had joined their group and she had seen (no pun intended) Katara mistreat him, the young earth bender had become more and more pensive. In the beginning she would fight on behalf of her newest friend and ostrich horse, however as the days continued she would simply sit by and watch the bashing unfold, lost in her own thoughts as she processed what was happening. Outside of these situations she was still the blunt and sarcastic Toph that all of them knew, however there seemed to be a small wisdom growing in her mind as she continued to observe the two constantly clash. As the fight continued, she began to frown. She could feel the anger growing in Katara as she fought. The young earthbender had a sneaking suspicion that if she could see; she would still be able to tell that Katara was growing close to snapping.

Now the two master benders of opposite elements paused, panting slightly from dodging and throwing their own attacks. Katara was soaked from her water, and there were small burn marks on her arms and legs, and she had to grit her teeth against the pain. Zuko on the other hand was not much better. There were pieces of melting ice in his hair, and several cuts and bruises on his person, his skin heated by his element. The anger was still there, however despite being in a battle fuelled by rage, he still held himself back. Even when he was angered so, he still kept himself from really hurting her.

Now his anger was dwindling under the power of exhaustion. That, and the fact that he knew that even if they continued their battle, there would be no victor. The two were evenly matched. He knew that. She knew that. And despite his anger from before, Zuko was beginning to worry of the obvious burn marks on the young waterbender's arms and legs. She pretended that she didn't feel them, but Zuko knew from his own experiences that they had to hurt. The only thing continuing to fight would accomplish would be driving them both on until they were about to collapse from exhaustion. Zuko knew that Katara was feeling tired too. But the young prince was getting the feeling that the girl before him was not about to stop fighting until either one of them couldn't move anymore. But before that could happen, Zuko had to say his part, and receive answers for all of the animosity and insults he had faced for the past two weeks.

"Why do you hate me so much? Can't you see how hard I'm trying?" He yelled, frustration pouring out into his voice.

Katara's spiteful look deepened. "Do you really want me to answer that question?" She spit back, a look of pure and utter hate glaring right back at him. The look she gave Zuko was one that had never crossed her face before. She looked like she hated him. Truly hated him with all of her heart, and wished that he were dead. "Let's count off all of your past crimes shall we?"

Zuko visibly winced, however quickly composed himself as he grit his teeth. "You know I'm sorry for all of the things I did. You know I'm trying to help make up for it!"

"You chased us halfway across the world! You attacked Kyoshi Island! You attacked us at the North Pole! You tried to steal Appa for ransom, you sent an assassin after us! _Your kind killed my mother!_"

"_STOP_!"

All present stared wide-eyed at the source of the voice, which was surprisingly none other than The Duke, who was not even bothering to hide the tears rolling down his face.

"Stop! Momma, Pappa, please! Stop fighting! Stop fighting!" The Duke ran towards them with his short legs, finally stopping in between both of them and collapsing on the ground, his shoulders heaving with the power of his sobs.

For a moment everyone was in pure shock. This was the first time any of them had ever seen the small child in front of them shed a tear, even when he had been separated from his friends.

Zuko was the first to act.

He immediately lost his rage and dashed to The Duke, acting on instinct alone and wrapping his arms around the small boy, unconsciously imitating what his own mother had done to him when he was younger.

"I'm sorry. We won't fight anymore." Zuko murmured in his ear. This caused The Duke's sobs to come harder, and soon he was wailing, clutching Zuko's shirt in his small fists as he did so.

The rest of the group warmed to the sight. Any lingering thoughts that Zuko might still be an enemy were immediately demolished right then and there. None of them had ever seen Zuko ever act so tenderly towards anyone, and there was no doubt in their minds that if their companion were truly an enemy, he would never soothe The Duke the way he was now. It was almost like seeing a moment of a father with his child.

Well, all but one, that is.

Upon seeing the sight of Zuko comforting The Duke like a father, Katara's rage only intensified. Who did he think he was, touching such a small boy with his ugly hands? That was _her_ job! She was the mother of their family! She was the one to soothe him! Not that – that _monster_!

It was then that Katara finally snapped.

"What are you all doing? Believing this _act_!" Katara screamed at the rest of the group, all who stared at her with wide eyes. "How could you be fooled by this?! Can't you see that he's just pretending to care!" Her eyes turned accusingly at Zuko, as she poured out those dreaded words that finally made the world turn upside down. "How can you believe such a monster knows how to care – a monster doesn't even have the love of his father! A monster whose father gave him that scar!"

Katara didn't even see the blow coming before it was too late.

Suddenly her face was hitting the ground from the force of the hit, a definite _slap!_ echoing around them.

"You're the one that's the monster Katara."

The young waterbender looked up with wide eyes to see that it was none other than Toph standing over her, her hand red from the force of the slap. The blind girl's face was made into a deep scowl, and two things made themselves clear to the young waterbender on the floor. Toph had used her hand, and not her earthbending to deal the blow. And there was no sarcastic name that went along with what she said – Toph had said Katara's real name. Both actions made it so that all who knew the master earthbender knew that she was enraged beyond definition.

Katara rose, ignoring her stinging cheek and glared at the blind girl before her. She opened her mouth to reprimand her when she was suddenly cut off.

"Katara, don't even start."

Katara turned and look incredulous as she realized her own brother had spoken the words.

"Sokka!" She yelled, enraged.

"Don't you dare raise your voice after what you just did!"

Katara immediately shut up, stunned beyond words.

"Despite how much you've annoyed me in the past, this is the first time that I've ever wanted to hit you as much as I do now. I take back what I thought about you having grown up – you haven't grown up at all. Mom would be disappointed in you."

Katara staggered back at the force of the words, tears beginning to prick her eyes. Immediately her gaze turned to the rest of the group as she whispered out their names.

"Haru?" The earthbender took a step back and turned away, not even meeting her gaze.

"Teo?" He did the same, rolling his body so that he was facing a pillar nearby, his lips sealed shut.

"The Duke?" The small boy simply clutched Zuko tighter, burying his face within his chest.

" . . . Aang?"

Everyone turned to look at the Avatar. They all knew of his love for Katara, and simply waited for his answer. But Aang simply shook his head, his fists clenched at his sides.

"I think you should leave Katara."

Looking desperately around her, Katara wished that they could all see her way. Couldn't they see what he was doing? He was turning them against her! It was then that Katara finally looked at Zuko. His face was frozen, his expression blank. There was not even a single spark of life in his eyes. Were it not for the fact that he was still upright, she could have well believed that he was dead. A pang of regret hit Katara like a blow, however she quickly ignored it. She was not about to lower her pride and apologize to that _thing_! And so Katara did the one thing she knew to do. She stormed off in a huff to her room, ready for some much needed solitude.

Once she left, all gazes turned to Zuko. Even The Duke, who had calmed down enough to peer up at the man clutching him from his too-large helmet atop his head.

Zuko was completely frozen.

If asked later, Zuko would swear that even his heart stopped beating for a while.

Vaguely, as though from a distance Zuko realized that everyone was waiting for him to do something.

"Zuko," Sokka began to place an arm on his shoulder, but suddenly Zuko stood, The Duke standing with him. The banished prince placed a hand on The Duke's head in a small gesture of comfort, before walking off in the direction of the woods.

No one dared stop him, even though he was injured. They all knew, somehow, that what he needed the most was to be alone.

Upon reaching the woods outside the temple, Zuko continued to walk, farther and farther away from the temple. His pace grew faster, and soon he was going at a sprint. But his movements were automatic, as though he were possessed. He continued to sprint continuously for over an hour. He ran far away. He ran past the town a few miles beyond. He ran past the next town over. He made a straight path through the forest until he was no longer in the same forest anymore. It was only after his limbs were weary and screaming for him to stop that he did, falling to his knees on the forest floor.

It was not the words that hurt him. He could take words. He had been doing so for as long as he could remember. Words couldn't hurt him. But it was the truth hidden in the words. It was the fact that what the words said was true. He was a monster.

How many lives had he taken? How many people he injured? How many by his own hand, and how many by those under him? How many families were affected by his deeds? Of course he was a monster. He had no one. His family, as twisted up as it was, never loved him. No matter how hard he tried, this monster was never going to earn any love from his father. Who did he have? He had no one. And that realization, the realization that he was just a monster pretending to be a human was what made him finally break down.

For the first time in who-knew-how-long, Zuko, banished prince of the Fire Nation, master firebender and true heir to the throne, cried.

~O~

It was many hours later, after the sun had set and the moon had risen high into the sky that Zuko finally returned to the Air Temple. Some greeted him upon his return, The Duke being one of them. But Zuko did not answer, and completely ignoring the fact that his wounds were still untreated and he was covered in dirt and dried blood, he walked the distance back to his room, and collapsed back on his bed.

It had just been any other day. The day had started with training, and then with breakfast. When had the day gotten so out of hand?

Shutting his eyes, the banished prince fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

~O~

The words to describe the feelings between the two master benders are easy to name. Animosity. Loathing. Hate.

One attempts to gain the forgiveness of the other. That forgiveness is denied of him, and instead the other continues to focus on her own pain, and reflects it all on the most convenient scapegoat available.

Hate is a thing that consumes the soul; blinding the host until when they finally open their eyes it is too late to make amends for their actions.

Katara does not truly hate Zuko. This small fact makes it so that there is still a hope for the young girl to open her eyes and realize her actions. Realize her judgments. And hopefully, make amends for them.

But I do not know if this will come true. I am not a God, nor am I all-seeing. I cannot tell the future, however there is nothing that can stop me from making my own speculations.

While Katara is blinded, she is not stupid. She is still a child, despite her motherly nature, and being a child, she learns from her mistakes. Hopefully Zuko will see this, and forgive her as well. It may take a week, or it may take years. However these children will grow, learn, and become wiser than the year prior, for that is the course of life.

Perhaps, one day, the two will grow closer than mere friends – but that is the wishing of a hopeful narrator. For now, let us only watch and observe, as the life of the universe continues to flow around us, as we too grow wiser with our years.

**Now, I do realize that both Katara and Zuko may seem out of character, however you have to realize that Katara is really angry, not just at Zuko but at the fire nation in general. During the time of the Western Air Temple Aang had been struck by lighting and killed by Azula, and was almost unable to make it back. Zuko had already betrayed them once, Jet had died, there was no guarantee whether her father was alive, or that any of them would be able to survive the war as the Fire Nation continued to attack the other nations. Not only this, but there's still that whole thing with the Fire Nation killing her mother. That's a lot of hate for anyone to hold, especially a fourteen/fifteen year old girl. So can you really blame her for lashing out at someone? Even though what she said really was out of turn. As for Zuko, I see him as the kind of guy that suffers alone, and only cries when he's really in pain, which was the effect I wanted to give off.**

**On that note, and the fact that I have not really written for Avatar before, I would truly appreciate all constructive criticism, thoughts, and feelings regarding this fic, and ask that there be no flames out there. Thank you.**

**LIA**


End file.
